Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The increase of functionality and downsizing of electronic components in wireless devices has enabled and facilitates simple communication therebetween in new and varied uses. However, current implementations of such communications are often poorly secured.